Shotgun
The Remington-Whitmore 1875 Double-Barreled Shotgun (shortened to Shotgun in ''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood''), is a double-barreled shotgun with exposed hammers. Mechanics The early doubles used two triggers, one for each barrel. These were located front to back inside the trigger guard, the index finger being used to pull either trigger, as having two fingers inside the trigger guard can cause a recoil induced double-discharge. In double trigger designs, it is often possible to pull both triggers at once, firing both barrels simultaneously, though this is generally not recommended as it doubles the recoil, battering both shooter and shotgun. Discharging both barrels at the same time has long been a hunting trick employed by hunters using 8 gauge "elephant" shotguns, firing the two two-ounce slugs for sheer stopping power at close range. Later models used a single trigger that would alternately fire both barrels, called a single selective trigger or SST. The SST does not allow firing of both barrels at once, since it must be pulled twice in order to fire both barrels. The change from one barrel to the other may be done by a clockwork type system, where a cam alternates between barrels, or by an inertial system where the recoil of firing the first barrel selects the next barrel. Generally there is a method of selecting the order in which the barrels of an SST shotgun fire; commonly this is done through manipulation of the safety, pushing to one side to select top barrel first and the other side to select bottom barrel first. One of the advantages of the double, with double triggers or SST, is that a second shot can be taken almost immediately after the first. Pump-action and semiautomatic guns require that the fired round be ejected and a new one be loaded, which takes time. Even the few fully automatic shotguns which have been built, such as the USAS-12 have cyclic rates that can be exceeded by a quick shooter with a double. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood The barrels can be fired at the same time (though this requires a reflexive trigger finger). With greater ranges being manueverable with this shotgun, it is a favorite in multiplayer as most combat ends up being in close quarters. This weapon is featured prominently by the Trapper class. 'Sawed-Off Shotgun' The Sawn off variant is intended as a close range weapon. Two of this weapon are dual wielded in multiplayer by the Hombre class, it is also used by the Miner. Call of Juarez Both barrels can be fired simultaneously. This weapon is most oftenly found in Ray's episodes in common quantity. It has near perfect aim at close range, and well enough at mid to long. 'Sawed-Off Shotgun' As with the regular shotgun, this variant's barrels can be fired simultaneously and is effective only as a close to mid-range weapon. It is the only gun aside from revolvers that can be dual wielded. Trivia * In Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, the Shotgun is said to be a Whitney 10 gauge shotgun (which the real-life Bob Ollinger actually had). However, the model is based off a Remington Model 1889. Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Category:Call of Juarez weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger weapons